Public Security Intelligence Agency
|footnotes = }} The is the national intelligence agency of Japan. It is administered by the Ministry of Justice in the government of Japan, and is tasked with internal security and espionage against threats to Japanese national security based on the Subversive Activities Prevention Act Public Security Investigation Agency. Retrieved on January 5, 2008.HISTORICAL BACKGROUND, Official PSIA Webpage. Retrieved on January 5, 2008.. As the national agency with the role to collect intelligence information, the PSIA contributes to Japanese government policy by providing relevant organizations with necessary foreign and domestic data (collected through investigations and intelligence activities) on subversive organizations. It's also known that the PSIA is responsible for conducting surveillance and intelligence-related work on Zainichi Koreans on Japanese soil. It conducts its operations on domestic soilJapan's Growing Intelligence Capabilities, Andrew Oros. Retrieved on June 9, 2008.. History The Public Security Intelligence Agency was established with the enforcement of the Subversive Activities Prevention Law on July 21, 1952. Initially focusing on threats from pro-left wing groups such as the Japanese Red Army during the days of the Cold War, it began to conduct intelligence work on the Aum Shinrikyo after the Sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway in 1995 with criticism that the PSIA did not monitor the group, especially with their attempt to acquire and stockpile biological weapons on Japanese soilJapan's Growing Intelligence Capabilities, Andrew Oros. Retrieved on June 9, 2008. The PSIA had cooperated with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau in investigating Aum Shinrikyo for a number of years. When asked about their investigation on the cult, a PSIA report had said "There has been no change in its dangerous nature. Strict surveillance is essential."JAPANESE OFFICIALS FEAR RESURGENCE OF AUM SHINRI KYO CULT. The PSIA had investigated Aum Shinrikyo when it was revealed that the group had established software firms that could pose security risks to JapanAum Shinri-kyo Updates (CESNUR) - April 10-17, 2000.. Chongryon has been under PSIA surveillance for a long time, suspecting it of supposedly performing espionage activities in Japanese soilChongryun never gets out from under a cloud. Retrieved on March 31, 2008.. The Japanese Ministry of Justice has sought ¥270 million to fund the PSIA on conducting intelligence against North Korean espionage activities . The PSIA had been supposed to be integrated with Naicho in order to reorient the agency to a post-Cold War and to enhance Naicho's resources, but the proposal was not adopted. An investigation into French Al-Qaeda terrorist Lionel Dumont had been the responsibility of the PSIA in 2004Al-Qaeda agent lived quiet life in Niigata Retrieved on April 1, 2008.. The PSIA raided the headquarters of Fumihiro Joyu's Hikari no Wa on May 10, 2007 Cult group of former Aum official inspected by public safety agency. Retrieved on May 10, 2007.. Despite insistence from Joyu that his group had ended ties with Aum Shinrikyo, a PSIA official warned that his group has ties to Shoko AsaharaJoyu-led splinter cult raided, Aum guru images found. Retrieved on March 31, 2008.. In the wake of Kim Jong-il's death, the PSIA reported that they are doing intelligence work on North Korea by conducting intelligence work towards Chongryon, as they had remitted money and gifts to North Korea before sanctions were handed to the communist nation.Japan Raises Info-Gathering Activities in Response to Kim Jong-il’s Death Organization The PSIA is formed with the current organization:ORGANIZATION, Official PSIA Webpage. *Internal Departments **General Affairs Department **First Intelligence Department(Domestic Intelligence) **Second Intelligence Department(Foreign Intelligence) *Institute **Training Institute *Regional Bureaus **Public Security Intelligence Bureaus (Sapporo, Sendai, Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, Hiroshima, Fukuoka and Takamatsu) ***Public Security Intelligence Offices (Kushiro, Morioka, Saitama, Chiba, Yokohama, Niigata, Nagano, Shizuoka, Naha, Kobe, Okayama, Kumamoto, Kyoto and Kanazawa) Foreign ties The PSIA has ties to several foreign intelligence as security agencies, including the CIA, FBI, Mossad and MI6, with several PSIA agents being invited to train with the CIA under its Intelligence Analysis CourseKoancho.. Investment Allegation There had been some suggestion that Chongryon's head office in Chiyoda had been sold to Shigetake Ogata, an ex-director-general of the PSIA under the agency's influence. A PSIA press statement cleared this allegation when it said that it denied being involved in the deal between Chongryon and OgataChongryun HQ sold to ex-intelligence head. Retrieved on March 31, 2008.. Ogata had been arrested for alleged fraud, which he had deniedEx-security agency chief held for Chongryun deal.. Ogata had been later charged with fraud after he admitted that he did soFormer security chief admits fraud. Retrieved on April 1, 2008.. Known Directors-General of PSIA * Shigetake Ogata - 1993 to 1997, head of Harvest investiment groupChongryun Tokyo HQ sale seems set to fail. Retrieved on March 31, 2008. * Toshiro Yanagi - 2006 to 2009 References External links * Official Website * Official Website Category:Law enforcement in Japan Category:Japanese intelligence agencies de:Public Security Intelligence Agency fr:Agence d'investigation de sécurité publique ko:일본 공안조사청 he:סוכנות המודיעין וביטחון הציבור (יפן) ja:公安調査庁 pl:Kōanchōsa-chō ru:PSIA zh:公安调查厅